Assassin's gonna get ya
by ghost509
Summary: When five terrorists disguise themselves as generals and kill a young boys entire family, what is he to do? Train and return years later to kill the five. But will our beloved NCIS team get in the way, or will he prove he's too hot to handle. Might be a few chapters long. Possibly will have a few episodes. I own nothing but my OC. (Sci-Fi ish)
1. Prologue

**(Location: Washington DC Capatial. Time: Night)**

We cut to a fly shot of the Washington Captail in DC. Hundreds upon thousands of people of gathered around, including our beloved NCIS team. MeGee, Ziva, Dinozzo, and Gibbs are all scattered around through out the area. The President himself, multiple bodyguards, and a lone five star general are present on stage.

"Any eye on 'Assassin'?" Gibbs asked his team.

"Nope."

"No boss."

"Not a sign anywhere." Were the unwanted reply's he had gotten.

"Damn. Well keep your eyes opened. If we want to arrest the 'general' we need him alive." Gibbs ordered his team. They all responded with a 'yes boss' and went back to walking around, trying to find the guy in question. Their attention was brought to the president, as he stood up from his chair and walked to the podium. He then announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention please?" He announced and questioned over the microphone. Everyone turned their attention to the podium, while the president gestured for the 'general' to stand up. A secret service agent walked up besides the president, a small purple pillow being held with both of his hands. A lone medal was placed in the center of it. The president proceeded to grab the medal and turned around to face the 'general'. "On behalf of the sliders of the United States, I here by present 5 Star General Alex Henderson the Soldier's Medal." The president announced, while pinning on medal on said 'generals' jacket. Everyone but the NCIS team started to clap as he did so. Their moments were interrupted as a gun shot, possibly heard for over five miles, rang through the quiet night sky. Before finally making contact with the middle of the 'generals' forehead. The power letting it cut through his skull before exiting the back of his head. Instantly secret service agents surrounded the president and started to move him, all the while screams could be heard from everyone but our beloved team. People started to move around franticly, trying to escape. Gibbs looked towards a building that was about five hundred feet, if not more away. He saw the familiar sight, of a figure wearing a black and orange suit move away from the window where a sniper rifle and its stand stood in place.

"Assassin!" Gibbs whispered under his breath.

**(Minutes before.)**

We cut to a abandoned building that's five hundred, if not more feet away from the capital. We cut to a lone room, on the top floor and in the middle. In it is a crouching figure looking out the window. He was wearing some type of helmet, and was setting up a Barrette 50. Cal sniper rifle. After getting the stand up, he grabbed a photo from a compartment on his suit, and sat it next to the stand. On it, was the NCIS team, Ducky, Palmer, Vance, Abby, Ziva, Franks, Dinozzo, McGee, and Gibbs, and a young teenage boy wearing normal clothes. He looked at it, before giving a sigh and looking through the scope. He searched around, until the target fell on the 'generals' head. He aimed and put his index finger on the trigger.

"Sorry Abby, Gibbs. But I gotta do this." He whispered to himself, before pulling the trigger. Then the gun shot rang through the city. The bullet itself seemed to go in slow motion as if whizzed through the cold night sky. After a few minutes the figure saw as the figures head seemed to explode as the bullet made contact. He gave a sigh of relief, before grabbing the picture and placed it in his suit compartment. He gave a final look into the scope, only to see as Gibbs looked in his direction. He gave a yelp, before gunning from the room and up to the roof. When he got to the top he started to jump from building to building, disappearing into the night sky. Possibly never to be seen again.


	2. 2 Down and First Meeting

**(3 weeks earlier. Location: NCIS lobby.)**

It had been the same thing each day. Someone either in, or related to the military was killed, and the tram were sent to investigate. After a day, or more of finding evidence, catching and convicting suspect, the job was done and the crime was solved. They rarely got a day, or at least a night off. So it was a surprise when the team, including Vance, Mike Franks, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky(minus Gibbs, as of this moment) were dressed in formal clothes and were about to head out. You see a friend of Gibbs, back from his Marine days, and a few fellow soldiers were promoted to Generals and one 5 Star General and receiving medals for their bravery in the field. So when Gibbs heard of this he let everyone know he was going to the ceremony for his friend. He genuinely seemed happy about the news. Interested in his attitude, they decided to come along. He seemed hesitant, but figured, what the heck. But anyway, the team, minus Gibbs, were currently waiting by the doors of the NCIS lobby, waiting for their boss and friend. After a few minutes, they heard the elevator 'ding' and looked towards it. The doors opened, showing a smiling Gibbs, same attire as his friends, and holding his usual cup of black coffee. He stepped out of the elevator, a noticeable pep in his step as he did so.

"I've never seen the boss this happy before." McGee said to everyone, shocked at his bosses 'antics'.

"I have. It was the nights of his last three divorces. He didn't get killed, kept his stuff, and got out of horrible relationships." Vance replied from the group, his classic toothpick hanging from his lips.

"I've been wondering. Why did he get divorced so many times? Was it contentment issues? Trust issues? Did the old gray stallion just not want to get ridden anymore? Did the 'gun' stop banging and shooting bullets? You know, no more bow chicka wow wow." DiNozzo told and asked them. Before putting his hands on the sides of his head and...humping the air right in front on him, occasionally letting one a hand fall, and smack the air in front of him a few times, before putting it back on his head. One's like Palmer and Abby laughed at this, while Vance and Ziva looked annoyed and irritated. The laughing and looks died down, confusing DiNozzo. But, if there one thing that would stop the laughing, it was the boss. He brought his hands down to his sides and asked. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" DiNozzo questioned nervously. He was answered by them shaking their heads in a 'yes' fashion. He turned his head to the right, only to see a happy and annoyed looking Gibbs. "Sorry boss. I didn't mean it, I was just-." DiNozzo started to say, only to be met with a famous 'Gibbs head slap'. He gave a combo of a whine and grunt when he was hit.

"Head out of the gutters, DiNozzo." Gibbs told him, and made his way past DiNozzo. "Come on. Time to go." Gibbs told them, while moving past everyone. They all nodded and followed suit, no one knowing of what was to come.

**(Location: Downtown Richmond, Virginia. Time: 8 at night.)**

After driving around for awhile, the team had made it to a specific building in Downtown Richmond. The team rolled up and parked in front of a large building. This building was the called 'The Grand Stand'. It was a hotel, specifically for military and occasional agent personal. And, was used to present soldiers with medals, almost on a weekly basis. The outside and inside were similar to regular hotels, but there was a lone room that made this building differ from others. The room held a stage, hundreds of chairs, and as right now people, and was hundreds of feet high. Every 50 feet that was a balcony that held at least twenty doors on each floor. Aside from that, Gibbs, his team, and friends were some of the many people that sat in the chairs, facing the stage. After a few minutes everyone took their seats, and watched as six people walked on stage, five sitting in chairs and one standing at the podium.

"May I have your attention please?" The man at the podium announced. At that everyone took their seats and stopped talking. The man nodded and gestured for the soldiers sitting down to stand, which they did.

"You must be really proud of your friend Gibbs." Abby whispered to Gibbs, barley paying attention as the man on stage talked.

"Of courses I am Abbs. He deserves it. Especially since he saved my life a few times back in the Marine days. If anyone deserves it, its him." Gibbs whispered back, using the nickname only he used for her. Not even noticing the small blush she had when he used her nickname. Their attention was brought the stage, as the announcer gestured for someone on stage. The one was carrying a medium sized blue pillow, on it sat five silver medals for the generals.

"I would to present the Medals of Honor to our current Generals. General Alex Henderson, General Robert Adams, General Jason Lilly, General Diego Smith, and 5 Star General James Miller." The announcer stated, while pinning a medal to each of their military suits, all the while people were cheering. Even Gibbs was clapping and giving off a large smile.

There clapping and cheering were brought to a end, as a gun shot rang through out the building. Everyone ducked and covered as they looked upwards, only to see as a sniper bullet bounced off multiple walls. After a few more bounces, the bullet went downwards, towards the stage and at the generals. The seven on stage jumped off, letting the bullet miss. But it bounced off the floor of the stage, shot back, bounced off another wall, and flew towards Adams head. He didn't have time to react, he looked up, only to be met with the bullet, slicing its way through his head and exit through the back. His lifeless body fell, dead and with blood pouring from both holes. Some people were shocked at the sight, especially Gibbs a few fellow soldiers. Shots like that were impossible. They didn't have time to think, because the bullet bounced off yet another wall, and made contact with Lilly's head. The bullet cutting through the exiting his skull, before it hit another wall, finally stopped. Everyone stood up, unable to comprehend on what just happened. Some soldiers ran to the fallen, while others stood in place. Fellow solider guards, each carrying a AK-47, ran into the room to look at what the screaming was about, and each were shocked at the scene. But everyone's attention was brought to two guards, as they yelled and pointed at a balcony.

"He's up there." One shouted, while pointing the gun at the balcony. everyone turned their attention to the pointed location. Only to see a figure, wearing a black and orange suit stood by the wall of the balcony, sniper rifle on its stand, and with a smoking barrel. The figure then ran from the wall, after being fired on by the guards. The guards left the room, in pursuit of the shooter. Gibbs gave a small growl and got up, while grabbing the handgun from his holster.

"McGee, DiNozzo your with me. Come on." Gibbs shouted, while following he guards. The two got up and grabbed their guns from their holsters.

"On you six boss." DiNozzo shouted, while following behind him. With McGee in suit.

The three made it out of the room, and looked towards a stair case where yelling was heard. They followed, hoping to catch the killer. After minutes of running up stairs, and catching up with a few guards, they made it the third floor of the hotel balcony. Guards were practically everywhere on the level, and few to none paid attention when Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo made their way to the same level. That's when Gibbs decided to ask some questions. He turned to the nearest guard.

"Where is he?" Gibbs asked the nearest guard. The guard turned his attention to Gibbs, and realized who he was.

"No idea Sir. Were scouting every room." He answered, then walked away. He and a fellow guard went to the sides of a door, and kicked it down. Revealing nothing but a few white clothed covered couches and beds.

"What should we do boss?" McGee questioned, looking around the level for any suspicious activity. Gibbs was going to answer, but was interrupted as a car from a few feet away slammed shut, loud enough for everyone in that level to stop what they were doing, and turn their attention to the door. The three looked at each other and nodded, before going to the sides, ready to bust it down. The guards followed, standing in a U formation around the door, guns raised. Gibbs looked around, and everyone nodded. Gibbs went from the side, to in front, before using his foot to kick the door open. The three agents and guard rushed into the room, only to see plastic and dust covered beds, futon, table, chairs, and TV stand. Gibbs, McGee, DiNozzo, and a few guards walked in, careful to make sure it wasn't a trap. But then something caught Gibbs eye. Under a window, on a small table sat a gun Gibbs had never seen before, and two small pieces of paper, he walked over, and saw one was a folded piece of paper, and a playing card. The joker playing card.

"McGee. Get a team in here and bag and tag everything. Especially the gun, card, and paper." Gibbs ordered the genius.

"Yes boss." McGee replied, before pulling out a phone and calling for a forensic team. That's when hell broke loose.

"He's over here." Was shouted from outside the room, followed by multiple gun shots. The agents and guards ran out the door, only to see as at least ten guards lay on the ground, disarmed and knocked out. They looked towards the ledge, only to see a hook a black moving rope over it. They ran their, only to see as the figure reach the bottom and bolted out the double doors. The guards and agents, minus McGee, followed from the stairs, and out the doors, before running out of the lobby and out the front doors. They noticed as the figure ran through the empty sidewalks, and quickly followed suit.

**(10 minutes later.)**

After running for what seemed like miles, they finally trapped him, in a old, abandoned three story office building. since there was only 13 of them, six decided to stay outside, covering every area, but the alley. The remaining seven, 2 agents and five soldiers/guards, made their way up the building. They checked every floor, which wasn't hard since they were all empty. So it left only one other place. The roof. When that was realized, they quickly made their way up to the roof, ready to catch him.

**(Roof Top)**

They quickly, but carefully opened the door that led to the roof. They each stepped outside, guns raised and eyes peeled. That's, hen they saw him. The figure was standing on the ledge, arms at his sides, and slowly moving his head from left to right, as if inspecting the city. They quietly made their way to him, guns raised, some at his head and other at his back.

"Freeze." Gibb shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. The figure didn't move. But he let out a laugh that was a combination of psychopathic, crazy, and evil. It would have made a normal man or woman shake and shudder with fear, but not experienced soldiers or agents. If you would have listened closer, than you could have heard him whispering to himself. And, if you had looked close enough, then you would see his head jerk a little.

"What are we gonna to boss?" He asked himself. That's when his head jerked again.

"Calm down. I know what to do. EVAC should be here soon." He whispered back, with a voice sounding different then the question voice. Then he turned around. "Welcome gentlemen. What can I do for ya this fine, evil filled night?" He questioned. When he turned around, Gibbs at a good look at him, or at least what he was wearing. The figure was wearing a full body, possibly plastic suit. It was mainly black, with orange shoulder pads, boots, and long cuff like pieces of armor on his wrists. When turned around, it looked like he had two holsters on his back, one for a sniper, and the other for a...sword? On his sides, were two different holsters each. One side had a holster for a pistol, and a small machine gun. The other side having the same holsters. But the helmet is what got Gibbs. The right side was black, while the left was orange. The black side had a black lens, while the orange had a red lens.

"Come down from the ledge. Your under arrest for the murder of two Army Generals. Two good men." Gibbs informed him. The 7 of them started to move closer to the ledge. That's when he did something unsuspected. He threw his head back, and laughed to the night sky.

"They weren't men, or even Generals. HELL, they weren't even human. They were nothing but sorry excuses and a waist of human flesh. They should've been swallowed or spit. I'm glad their dead. But don't worry their buddies will be joining then in hell soon enough." The figure told them, venom lacing every word he said. That had angered everyone there. They raised their guns, fingers on triggers, and were ready to fire. But were interrupted as a screeching sound was brought up from behind the figure. He checked his wrist, as if he was wearing a watch. "Sorry lads, but I gotta go. Time for a cigar and Vodka break." He told them. The spread his arms out, and fell backwards. Much to their horror. They all ran to the ledge and looked down, only to see as the figure landed on a matters that was tapped or nailed to the roof was a car. "Watch out. Get in my way and 'Assassins gonna get ya'!" He called out, before the driver stepped on the gas, launching them from the alleyway, and almost crushing the guards who ran their to see what was going on. In a desperate attempt, the guards from both the roof and ground fired on the car, only to miss with every shot, or not hit anything major on the car. After a few minutes, the car was gone, disappearing into the night ground. All the while, Gibbs only had one thought.

'What the hell just happened.'


	3. Every Precaution

**(Remember, this is a fanfiction/story. Anything can happen.)**

**(NCIS team room)**

The team, minus McGee and Franks, were back at NCIS HQ. Abby was in her lab, getting ready for the limited evidence, Vance was in his office, Ducky and Palmer were in autopsy, Franks went home, McGee was riding with the forensic team and evidence, and Gibbs, Ziva, and DiNozzo were sitting at their cubicals. The three were lost in thought, trying to comprehend what just happened. That's when the elevator opened up, revealing McGee, still wearing his suit from the ceremony. He walked over to the team, only to see their blank expressions.

"Did ya get him?" McGee asked, hoping for the best.

"Does it look like it probie? No we didn't get him." DiNozzo replied to him, obviously annoyed.

"What? What happened?" McGee questioned, shocked at how one guy, could escapes two agents and about seven soldiers/guards.

"Apparently he had everything planned out. He led us to a abandoned office building. Made us go, all the way to the roof. Talked to us, just long enough for his ride to get there. He then, jumps OFF the roof, and lands on a matters top covered car, before finally driving away." DiNozzo explained to him, while making hand gestures to prove his point. McGee nodded, before noticing that Gibbs hadn't spoken a word yet.

"You ok boss?" McGee asked, while drawing Ziva's and DiNozzo's attention to the boss as well. Gibbs gave a sigh, while shaking his head in a 'no' fashion.

"It should've been impossible." Gibbs whispered, loud enough for the three to hear.

"What should've been impossible boss?" DiNozzo questioned, confused at his bosses attitude.

"That shot the figure took. It was impossible. I mean bouncing off a few walls and a floor, cutting into two grown male skulls, before getting stuck in a solid concrete wall, and even going through it, more then a few inches in the wall is the most absurd thing I ever saw. It shouldn't even be possible." Gibbs told them, while rubbing his hands over his face, tried and confused. This had shocked the three greatly. They had rarely to never seen the boss act like this. But there attention was brought to Gibbs cellphone. He pulled it out and answered.

"What's up Duck?" Gibbs asked over the phone. The three heard grumbling from the other side, to which Gibbs nodded to every grumble. "I'll be right down." Gibbs replied, before hanging up. He then turned to his team, while getting out from his desk. "Ducky found something on both bodies. Stay up here incase Abby finds something." He ordered, receiving nods in conformation. With that, he made his way to the elevator, and to autopsy.

**(Autopsy)**

We cut to the autopsy room. The bodies of the two lifeless men lay on different tables, cut opened and examined. Palmer is leaning against a third table, observing the bodies while Ducky throws away his bloodied gloves.

"It's a sad sight. Isn't is Mr. Palmer?" Ducky announced and questioned his assassinate.

"What is Doctor?" Palmer asked back, casting his attention to the elder in the room.

"What happened to these men Mr. Palmer. They've seen war countless times, and survived it all. Yet, are done in on there own turf, by some sharp shooter." Ducky exclaimed, disappointed how disgraceful on how this could happen. Palmer could only nod at the doctors logic. But their attention was to brought to the doors, as they swished opened, and in walked Gibbs.

"What do ya got Duck?" Gibbs questioned, while walking over to the bodies, with Ducky in pursuit.

"Glad you could join us Jethro. As for what I got, are two dead bodies of fallen soldiers." Ducky answered, while putting on new gloves to show Gibbs the insides of the bodies. "As you can see the insides are, actually perfectly healthy, compared to other soldiers that I've done autopsies on. It's as if these two have never actually seen war. Or, at least not a lot of it." Ducky started to explain to him, before moving to the legs of one generals, and lifting the towel, just enough for Gibbs to see letters tattooed on them.

"What do the letters 'ES' and 'S' have anything to do with them Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing. But I found it strange that they would have letters tattooed on them. This is just one. The other has the letters 'ON' and 'NT' in the same place as this one does. Could it mean something?" Ducky questioned back. Gibbs could only shrug at the questioned.

"No clue Duck. I'll have McGee look into it later. Keep the good work, I'll be in Abby's lab if ya need me." Gibbs answered and told him, only to receive a nod in return. With that he left autopsy, and headed for the lab.

**(Abby's lab)**

As usual, Abby was typing away at her computer, her usual rock music blasting around her as she worked. The evidence from the shooting was already processed, and ready for Gibbs. But here attention was brought to the entrance, as it swished open and closed. She looked around, trying to figure out what caused it, or who caused it. She continued looking, even to go as far as spinning around two times, before stopping, but facing away from her computers.

"Boo." A voice whispered behind her. Abby jumped and turned around. Only to see her silver haired fox hiding behind the computer, a Caf-Pow in one hand, and his usual black coffee in the other.

"Gibbs." Abby stated, shocked at how fast he got past.

"What do ya got Abbs?" He asked, while offering her the Caf-Pow. She accepted it, but looked hesitant.

"Do you want the semi-good news, or the bad news first?" She questioned him, while he rounded the table to stand by her.

"Bad news." Gibbs answered.

"The bad news is, I only got partial prints from the letter and card." She answered.

"Ok. And, the good news?"

"That was, also the good news." Abby told him, before taking a awkward sip of her Caf-Pow.

"What?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"Well that's all I could really. I checked every millimeter of the letter, card, and gun for anything. Dandruff, tears, hair, saliva, and so on. And, all I could get were partial prints from the letter and card. I did find out that the card was hand made, because I checked every single type of playing card, and this wasn't one of them. As for the letter. The paper is from Russia, while the words were written by a fountain tip pen, the ink tested and it turns out the pen was either from Germany or Cuba. As for Frankenstein over here." Abby started to say, only for Gibbs to interrupt her.

"Frankenstein, Abbs?"

"Yes. That's what I'm calling this monstrosity of a gun." She told him, before she started to take it apart. "You see, it was originally a SR-25, but it outmatches the power of the British L115A3 AWM sniper rifle. Along with having thermal and iron sight, extended clip, capable of shooting as fast as the German MG 42, grenade launcher, and is capable of being taken apart, and forming a spare Desert Eagle." She finished explaining to him. She turned to him, only to see him frozen in place.

"Are you sure Abbs?"

"Definitely Gibbs." She answered. He gave a tied sigh, before walking away.

"Good job. Call when and if you the a match for the partial print." He told her, nit even waiting for a reply as he entered and left through the elevator.

**(Main lobby.)**

When Gibbs finally made it to his team's floor, he exited te elevator, and made his way to his and his team's section of the floor. When he got close enough, he heard DiNozzo and McGee, they sounded they were arguing.

"I'm telling you Tony, there exactly the same."

"And, I'm telling _you _probie they are not."

Gibbs walked into scene. He watched as Tony and Tim argued back, while Ziva sat at her desk, obviously annoyed at their bickering. On the screen, showed what looked like a animated figure. But what shocked Gibbs the most, was that the animated figure, looked exactly like the shooter he and Tony had seen about an hour ago. Except this one was pointing a smaller sniper rifle at the screen. Gibbs was brought from his thoughts, by the two 'agents' in front of him.

"Look, there's Gibbs. Lets ask him to settle this. I mean, he was on the roof and saw the shooter." McGee stated, before walking towards Gibbs.

"I was there too probie. And, there's no way someone is that much of a geek to take his suit, and make it his own." DiNozzo replied back. He followed the younger agent, to the very much older one.

"Boss, will you please tell Tony that the shooter has the exact same suit as this guy." McGee stated, while pointing at the screen. "I mean, by how Tony describes it, there the same match."

"There's no way Gibbs could've seen the suit at night. His eyes are too bad." Tony shot back. Which resulted in him getting Gibbs slapped, again. Gibbs followed the slap, by hitting McGee as well, getting pained grunts from the two. He proceeded to walk past them and stare at the animated figure.

"Yeah. There the same." Gibbs answered. The answered allowed McGee to give out a victorious smirk, which was whipped off as Tony head slapped him, before moving to Gibbs's side. "But how did you find this?" Gibbs questioned, while Tim moved to his other side.

"Well when I asked Tony on the shooters suit design, it sounded familiar. I then searched up specific aspects on the design, and found out it similar to Deathstrokes suit." McGee answered, before going behind Gibbs to head slap Tony. Who would've returned the favor, have it not been for Gibbs to turn to Tim.

"Deathstroke, McGee?" Gibbs asked, drawing confused looks from the two male agents.

"You, haven't heard of Deathstroke Gibbs?" McGee questioned back. Gibbs only let out a wide eyed shrug, before turning to Tony.

"Yeah, you know _Deathstroke_. Ex Army solider, turn experimental super-soldier, turn worlds greatest Assassin. Had clashed with the Teen Titans, the Justice League, and Batman. Mainly fighting Batman, and eventually getting his ass kicked." Tony explained to him, only to get a look that said 'don't care'. "Come-on boss, I thought you would've heard of him. The two of you being soldiers and what not."

"There's one problem with that DiNozzo. I'm real." Gibbs replied, while walking behind and sitting down at his desk. "Ok, so we know he has a suit, similar to this Deathstroke guys suit. Tony, Ziva I want you two to try and find any store that sells the suit, or any material its made it of. McGee check the security cams of the hotel and the office building we attempted to trap the shooter in." Gibbs ordered them, but was surprised as the agents either sat or stood in place. "Well, get a move on."

"Well boss. You see, that funny thing is-." Tony started to say, only to be cut off by Ziva.

"We already checked the stores and cameras, and found nothing." Ziva answered, albeit awkwardly.

"What?"

"Well you see boss, while me and Tony were arguing, I took it upon myself to look for the suit, and suit materials online, and found nothing. In fact, the suit was never even made, not even for Halloween. As for the cameras, they were either destroyed or shut off. Like Tony said, the shooter really did think of any and every precaution before the shooting." McGee explained, awkwardly.

"So you're telling me, we got nothing." Gibbs stated, not believing what he was hearing. His answer, was the three agents nodding there heads, quietly. Gibbs leaned back in his chair, while putting his hands over his head. He let out a long sigh. Today was not his day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter, kind od sucked. I watch the show, I can just barley write it.<strong> **As a 'I'm sorry gift, here's part of a future chapter. And remember, dating someone half your age, is alright.**

* * *

><p>"You're very, charming. For a 'man' your age." Ziva told ?, while leaning back in the interrogation rooms chair.<p>

"Nice try doll, but if you think you're gonna get on my good side with complements and get me to talk anymore then what I already have, you got another thing coming. A Russian seductress tried, and failed. But we did have a 'intimate moment' after. But I couldn't blame her, look at me. I'm hot." ? replied back, while copying her movements.

"You have a big ego for someone who's not even old enough to carry a gun."

"Trust me Miss David, that's not the only thing big thing that I have. Only thing is, you currently can't see it." ? stated, while putting his right leg over his left, and putting both arms onto the table.

"Well, perhaps we could, explore that area later." Ziva shot back, while leaning over to place both her hands on his own. A smirk plagued her lips, and there appeared to be a glint in her eyes. ? only let out a small smirk at her reply.

**(Interrogation watching room.)**

"I can't tell if she's just trying to get under his skin, or if she's being serious." Tony told McGee and Gibbs.

"No. She's being serious." Gibbs answered, before moving out the door to stop the 'interrogation'.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra apology gift. Part of s song, I do not own.<strong>

* * *

><p>we got the weapons. we have all we need<br>our power's unpredictable, we fight like a machine  
>this is not a dream, and you are not prepared<br>this is Call of Duty, it's advanced warfare


	4. We Got The Guy, Or Kid?

509

* * *

><p><strong>^ means small scene change ^^^^^^^(the line above)<strong>

**...means coughing**

**(1 week later.)**

It had been a week since the killing of two army generals. And, no one on the team was taking it easy. Especially Gibbs. He was almost obsessed with finding the guy, he even went as far as putting a picture of Deathstroke on the 'Most Wanted' wall. But no matter how obsessed he was, he still got the job done on his current cases. Anyway, the partial prints on the letter and card came back negative, no matter what system Abby put them into. They got nothing. The parts of 'Frankenstein' had no codes or anything. The shooter really was a ghost. Or, a Assassin as he put it. The letter read

_Nobody can escape me. They say the past will return eventually, but I bet the 'Generals' didn't think it would be so soon. Don't worry, no one else will be killed. Unless they get in my way. _

_-Signed, Assassin._

This had worried the team even more. The shooter would not rest, until the five were six feet below ground. When they interviewed the remaining generals, they had no idea who it could've been that was targeting them. But there was something, odd about them. It looked like they were hiding something, but they kept denying it. But one thing the generals did have, was a plan. They would act as bait, in the same hotel where the shooting happened, while NCIS agents would be almost everywhere throughout the building. Gibbs would be the only one outside the building, just incase Assassin would try, and/or succeed in escaping. In fact, that's where the agents were currently at. Right now, there were twenty agents inside the hotel, about one hundred-fifty unarmed soldiers, the three generals were on stage, and there a small, but skilled team of four agents and four soldiers patrolling a secluded floor to where the shooter but have been. We switch view, to one of the agents right now.

Special NCIS Agents Jack Wilson was currently patrolling a part of the floor by himself, while the others were doing there own patrolling. He was humming to himself, trying to pass the time. But he noticed something. One of the windows was opened, so he went to close it. When he got there, Jack was surprised to see nothing below it. No stairs, ladder, nothing. He closed it, but hastily turned around when he heard fast foot steps. He pulled the gun from his holster, and started to investigate the area. He noticed a shadow move to a small area, between two cabinets. He walked over to the area, and pointed a flashlight to the opened area. He watched as a figure, with a black and orange suit, slowly walked from the opening. Jack knew who it was. It was Assassin. That's when Assassin, with speed that would seem unhuman, charged Jack.

"Assassin!" Was all Jack could say, before he was knocked out and down by him. The walkie talkie he was supposed to use, being knocked from his pocket, and next to his hand. Assassin dusted his hands off, impressed at how fast it happened.

"One down, seven to go. Then, I can claim my kills." Assassin said to himself, before he heard seven pairs of footsteps, running to his position. "Their making this to easy." He stated, before hiding back into the shadows, ready to finish the 'fight'.

**(Outside the hotel.)**

Currently Gibbs was sitting in one of the NCIS agency cars, outside the hotel and in the shadows. He had seen what this guy could do, and wasn't taking any chances. So he was, pretty much, the last defense against him escaping. Gibbs grabbed his own walkie talkie, and started to check in on everyone.

"Everybody active? No one seeing any suspicious activity?" Gibbs asked, receiving yes's in return. But something was off. Team Delta didn't report in. "Team Delta, report." Gibbs ordered, only to receive static in return. "Team Delta, report in!"

* * *

><p>Jack Wilson, coughed roughly, as he tried to get up. He raised his head, only to see himself surrounded by the other seven agentssoldiers. They were breathing, just barley, which was a decent sign. All he could remember was the window, the shadow, and...Assassin. He tried to get up, but struggled. He used his hands to propel himself, but after a few seconds they gave away from underneath him. He was weak, to weak to get up. That's when he noticed that his walkie talkie had the red light glowing. He reached out and grabbed it, before he hit a button. When hit, he heard the familiar voice of Gibbs.

"Team Delta, report in!" He heard Gibbs order. With a cough, Jack responded.

"This is Alpha leader...of Team Delta" Jack replied, before coughing more. It felt like he was hit in the gut and chest with a bat.

* * *

><p>"Jack. Jack you there? What happened?" Gibbs questioned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Me and the team...were knocked out. Gibbs...he's here."<p>

* * *

><p>"Who's here?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"...Assassin...Assassin's here!" Jack warned him, before passing back out. Much to the protest of Gibbs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack. Jack, you there? Jack stay with me. Dammit." Gibbs stated, getting angrier by the second. "Tony, McGee, Ziva, Assassin is in the building. I repeat Assassin is in the building." Gibbs told them. But it was too late. On the other line, he heard two gunshots rang through the building, yells, and screams from the inside. Gibbs hit the steering wheel in frustration, he hated today.<p>

**(Scene change. Small alley between the hotel and another building.)**

"Stop! You can't run from me buddy, I'm wearing tube socks!" DiNozzo shouted as he chased Assassin through the alley way. Assassin was fast, but trapped. After a few more turns, Tony trapped Assassin. Assassin made it to a large wired fence, which cut off one way of escaping, while the other way was Tony and a brick wall. "Freeze! Hands in the air!" DiNozzo ordered, while taking careful steps towards the shooter. "Your under arrest for the murder of four army generals. Anything you saw can, and will be used against you in the court of law. Any questions, Deathstroke Jr?" Tony asked. Assassin didn't say anything, but he did turn around to face Tony. He proceeded to pull out the smaller sniper rifle he used to kill the two new generals.

"I do actually. Do you prefer lead-?" Assassin proceeded to question, before drawing the sword from his back, "-or steal?" Assassin finished, before throwing the sword at Tony. As if in slow motion, DiNozzo dodged it by moving to the left. The sword proceeded to fly in the air, before sticking in the wall. Tony swore under his breath at how close that was, but at the same time, lowered his defenses. He turned around, only to see as Assassin charged him, the butt of the sniper was in the air. Assassin used the butt of the gun, to swipe at DiNozzos' feet. Tony felt as his legs were removed from the earth as he was literally, swept off his feet. The shooter continued, by slamming his clad armored right elbow on Tony's stomach. Tony felt as he was slammed into the earth below, the hit to both the stomach and back caused him to lose his breath. He started to wheeze as he looked up, only to see the mask of 'Deathstroke Jr'.

"Lets see, three down one to go. Oh where, oh where, has your leader gone to? Anyway, I'm gone, tell Ziva I will call her, and oh yeah. You got knocked the _fuck _out." Assassin told him cheekily, before steeping on his chest to the wall. He proceeded to grab his sword, before holestring it and his sniper. He ran towards the gate, again stepping on DiNozzos' chest. He climbed up the gate, before making it to the other side. He laughed as he started to run from the alley way. He made it the street, before he felt the force of a car hit his side. Assassin bounced a few times, before he landed on his back, on the street. He coughed a few times before looking up at Gibbs, who already had his gun pointed at him.

"Shit dude. This suit can withstand bullets, a small bomb, fire, and radiation. But NOT a freaking car." Assassin complained, while trying to elevate himself. Only to fell the left side of his face being kicked by Gibbs. The force caused his head to turn to the right, while he was knocked out. Gibbs looked over the body of the fallen shooter, relived that they finally caught him. Gibbs then heard footsteps in the distance. He turned in their direction, only to see a Ziva and McGee run to his position, while DiNozzo limped behind them. But there was something, odd, with the scene. Ziva was carrying a bouquet of red roses, McGee was covered in red, white, and blue paint, and DiNozzo, like previous stated, was limping, while holding his chest. After a few seconds, they made it to the scene.

"You got him!" McGee stated with a surprised, but happy smile.

"Yeah, I did. But what happened to you three? And, what's up with the roses?" Gibbs questioned. Only to receive a grunt of pain, a blush, and McGee to rub the back of his head awkwardly. But before any could answer, Assassins' head popped back up, along with his hand. He hastily seemed to click the right side of his mask, where his ear would be.

"This is Assassin, I've been 'captured. Repeat I've...been captured. Get the bloody 'ELL outta here!" Assassin exclaimed, before passing back out. The four stood there, before seeing a pair of headlights turn on in the distance, and a car rev its engines up. The car, speedily, made its way to the group. As it passed, a window rolled down, and a flash of light escaped. Obviously a camera. Gibbs kneeled down, before firing at the car. The bullets seemed to bounce off the car, before turning a corner, disappearing into the night. Gibbs proceeded to stand from his kneeling position.

"Damn. What else can go wrong tonight?" He asked out loud. He turned around to face Tony and Ziva, while McGee kneeled down, beside Assassin.

"Besides the death of two more generals, I have no clue. I'm sorry to say boss, but General Henderson and Smith were killed." DiNozzo told him, sorrow laced with every word. Gibbs free hand clenched at the news. He and Henderson fought in Desert Storm together, that's how they became friends. But before he could say anything, McGee announcement cut in.

"And, on top of that. I have no clue to open this stupid suit. It's as if the things screwed shut." McGee in formed him, while trying to pry the thing open. Gibbs kneeled down as well, before attempting to help open it. After a few tries, he gave up.

"DAMMIT!" Gibbs exclaimed, before using the butt of his pistol to hit the upper right breast plate of the suit. The hit seemed to set off a chain reaction. Because the suit make a mechanical noise, before it lifted up and off his body, before the top fell off. Revealing black basketball shorts, black, silver, and red Nike's, a black T-Shirt with a purple Raven on it, and a pair of almost ghostly pale legs, arms, and neck. The four looked at each other in wonder, before the same thing happened with the mask. It raised off Assassins face, but didn't fall off. Gibbs stood up in wonder, while McGee looked up at him, from his current kneeling position. McGee gestured to the helmet, which Gibbs nodded too. McGee nodded back, before placing each hand on a side of the helmet. He lifted it up. The shock of what he saw caused him to shoot back up into a standing position, while Ziva and DiNozzo gasped. McGee proceeded to unwillingly drop the part of the helmet they he held.

"Impossible!'

"This can't be possible!"

"It's a-It's a-!" DiNozzo started to say, only not to finish his sentence, due to overwhelming shock.

That's when Gibbs kneeled down, letting the camera view show a kid.

"It's a kid." Gibbs finished, loudly whispering for the other three to hear.

The screen then pauses on the 'kids' face, while also turning gray. Signaling a break in the show.

**(Wrote in about a day or two. If it's not that good, please tell me, but be gentle.)**


	5. Strippers and a John Doe

**(NCIS HQ Interrogation room.)**

The now _unmasked _Assassin had finally woke up, groggily though. His head was spinning, and face flat on a cold metal table. He tried to move his hands, only to feel them handcuffed to behind his back and to the chair. He raised his head letting the team, who were behind the one way glass, see a pair of cold, brown eyes. He seemed to look around, before confusingly start to laugh.

"Ok guys. If I said it once, I said it a thousand times. I _DO NOT _like interrogation room themed strip dances. No matter the cup size. So come in here, un-cuff me, and lets get some Dominos and vanilla ice cream." He said, while looking directly at the glass. His eyes connected with Gibbs's, and there seemed to be some kind of, invisible starring contest between them. That's when Gibbs exited the watching room, and walked into the interrogation room.

"Ah, there seems to be a mistake. I like my strippers younger, bigger cup size, and oh yeah, female. Of course I like my girlfriends the same, just possibly disease free though." Assassin told him. A irritating smirk working its way onto his face. Gibbs let out a small smile at that, before pulling out and sitting in the chair that was opposite of Assassin. Gibbs and Assassin started to stare at each other, each trying to make the other break and talk. But Gibbs was obvious to Assassins hands moving behind the chair. The two continued to stare, until Gibbs broke.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Gibbs asked him.

"Who am I? I'm a ghost. Can never be seen, never be heard, and pale as fuck. HELL, I'm the definition of white. I AM, The Assassin. As for the name, well I just told ya." Assassin answered with another annoying smile. Gibbs didn't say anything. He just starred as Assassin, analyzing him. "Why do you continue to stare at me? Do I have something on my face?"

**(Watching Room.)**

"He's trying Gibbs's patience." McGee said to Ziva and DiNozzo, while trying to figure Assassin out. The kid was facing serious charges and possible a death sentence, yet was cracking jokes and acting as if he did this everyday.

"Really probie? We haven't noticed." DiNozzo told him sarcastically.

"I'm just saying he's trying to get under Gibbs's skin. He had no idea what he's dealing with." McGee replied back.

"Don't worry, it takes a lot to under Gibbs's skin. It's almost bullet proof. Right Ziva?" Tony stated and questioned the Mossad Liaison Officer. But was confused when he didn't receive a answer. He turned to her, only to see her staring blankly at Assassin. Tony only shook his head a little, before turning back to watch the talk.

**(IR(Interrogation Room)**

While the three, well two, were talking Gibbs proceeded to pull out photos from the folder he brought in. He placed them in front of himself, allowing to show what Assassin has done. On each photo was each dead general, all who were on Autopsy tables. He then pointed to each one, while announcing there names.

"General Adams, General Lilly, General Smith, and General Henderson. You killed them. Nobody else, just you. I want to know why." Gibbs ordered.

"Why does anyone do anything? Money, love, power, sex, revenge. We _all _do something crazy or dangerous for these things. I did this, for the last one." Assassin answered cryptically.

"Revenge. Revenge for what? As far as I know, you've never had contact with them before." Gibbs questioned.

"You can't save the dead. But you _can _avenge them." Assassin told him, his face turning into a frown of despair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked.

"It means, what it means. Besides." Assassin stated, his frown turning into a Joker sized grin. "I know you've done it before."

"Done what?"

"You've killed for revenge. You've killed people, to avenge your fallen friends and family." Assassin bluntly answered, while leaning back in the chair.

"No I haven't." Gibbs replied. He was starting to get worried. Assassin may know the truth.

"Stop playing dumb Gibbs. By the way, how was the temperature in Mexico that time of year. Granted its been what, twenty years since _it _happened. But you, possibly like I, will never forget what we would and/or have of done." Assassin said with a smirk. Gibbs was silent through the whole rant. Assassin knew. He knew what Gibbs had done.

"Ooo, did I figure it out. Did I figure out, what your closet friends couldn't/could never do. Former Detective of Baltimore Police Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo Jr. doesn't know. Ex-Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David doesn't know. Special Agent Timothy "Tim/Probie" McGee doesn't know. NCIS Director Leon James Vance knows, but destroyed the paper evidence. Medical Examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard knows. Ex-Marine and Ex-NIS Agent Michael "Mike" Franks knew. Hell, he even gave you the folder on how and where to find the bastard. And lastly, NCIS Forensic Scientist/Goth Queen Abby Sciuto found out, while investigating the assholes death. Wouldn't it be a shame, if the ones that didn't know, would find out through me?" Assassin finished telling him. Leaving Gibbs speechless, and the three behind the window to be shocked, going as far for their eyes to widen and mouths to drop. Not only did Assassin leave Gibbs speechless, but knew something they didn't. But before anyone could say anything, the door to the IR opened, revealing a nervous looking Abby, who was holding a folder.

"Gibbs, can I talk too you in the hallway for a minute?" She questioned, before closing the door. Gibbs glanced one last look at the smirking Assassin, before grabbing and pictures and placing them in the folder. He stood u from his chair, before making hos way for the door. He opened it, walked out, and closed the door, but not without hearing the crazy chuckle of Assassin. When out of the room, he watched as Abby walked back and forth, shortly and nervously.

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs asked, trying to forget what just happened.

"Well I did what you said and collected DNA from Assassin while he was knocked out. Nice job by the way. You know, blood, hair, dandruff, sweat, and I even tried finer print and retina scans." Abby told him.

"Ok, good. What did you find?"

"That's the thing Gibbs. I didn't find anything." She answered awkwardly and nervously.

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know. I ran facial recognition through every missing person report, security camera, and hospital I could think of, and couldn't find anything. I ran fingerprints through AFIS, only to find out that his fingerprints seemed to have been burned or acid off. The sweat and hair didn't have any luck. Bloods been compromised, and the kid has absolutely no dandruff. The retina scan didn't help, because his retinas were somehow also compromised. Do you know what this means?" She explained and asked.

"We have a John Doe." Gibbs answered. After that, they heard as Assassin let out a slow, crazy laugh, as if he heard what they were talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry for the short, suckish chapter.)<strong>


	6. Walking blood bank, flash bang, and Leon

**(IR)**

Gibbs re-entered the Interrogation Room, with the papers of the test results Abby had handed him. He once again sat in front of Assassin, who wore the same crazy grin as before.

"So, have you figured out my identity yet?" Assassin asked. Gibbs stared at him with cold eyes, before putting the test result papers on the table.

"No, we couldn't. But your dandruff, hair, and sweat didn't help because they were compromised. The same can be said with your blood and retina. No facial recantation what so ever. And, your fingers prints are burnt off. I want to know how." Gibbs explained to him.

"Well since you won't be able to trace the things or people I used, I'll tell ya what I did. For the facial scan, it's been double digit years since anyone I knew last saw me, or since I had my picture taken, so you can blame that on growing up. As for the dandruff, hair, and sweat, I hired some very smart people to make me a drinkable serum so that way all DNA in those things would be permanently eliminated. I, like you said, burned off my fingers, toe, and even my freaking tong prints at a young age. I deleted all data of my existence, also at a young age. I hired other people to make me special eye drops, so that way I could erase my retinas, or at least hide them. As for my blood, that's my favorite one to explain. Even though it could kill someone, I injected myself with the other seven major blood types. Hahahahaha, I'm a fucking walking blood bank." Assassin informed him with a psychopathic, full blown laugh that filled the two silent rooms, and by addition the hallway.

**(WR-Watching Room)**

"He's insane." Ziva stated, speaking for the first time since the interrogation started.

"Is that even survivable, McGee?" DiNozzo questioned, using Tim's real name for once.

"Scientifically speaking, no. The kids basically a walking science experiment." McGee answered and told them.

**(IR-Interrogation Room.)**

"And why, prey tale would you do those things?" Gibbs asked.

"So I couldn't be tracked. If I get cut by the enemy, they won't know which blood is really mine. The prints, retinas, and my facial structure can't be tracked by AFIS, of missing child's reports, of whatever else you have. The other stuff, well that was just for fun." Assassin informed him, ending it with a low, but crazy sounding chuckle. Gibbs nodded, before closing the folder and getting up from the chair.

"That's all I need to know." Gibbs said, while walking to the door and putting his hand on the knob.

"Where you goin now Gunny? Gonna get the keys for these cuffs, and release my with a warning?" Assassin questioned with another chuckle.

"No." Gibbs answered, before opening the door, reveling about five agents. "No, we're just transferring you to prison." Gibbs answered with a smile. Assassin shook his head, for the first time since he had been there fear showed of his face. After that the agents pilled into the room, and two grabbed him by the arms. The holstered him up, before they surrounded him. They started to move, making him move with them.

"No. NO! You can't do this! I'm on your side you idiot! I was trying to save America!" Assassin kept saying, while they moved him out the door and through the hall. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and DiNozzo followed suit, trying to make sure he wouldn't escape. They made their way into the lobby, where other agents watched in wonder. Assassin looked everywhere, fearful and trying to find a way out. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He had an idea, it was just very, very, VERY stupid. But he had to do it, to get his revenge. He tripped the agent that was to his right, then his the back of his head, to head butt the agent that was behind him, face. During the confusion Assassin took off his cuffs that unlocked in the Interrogation room. He looked at the group, only to see most withdraw and point their guns at him, while two helped up their fellow, but fallen agents.

"Give up Assassin, there's no where else to go!" Gibbs stated, while everyone slowly made their way to him.

"You're right, I'll give up." Assassin said while putting his hands behind his back, but the agents in front him were obvious when he pulled p his shirt a little, and seemed to grab something. "I'll give up. In your fucking dreams." Assassin said with a quick, but evil laugh and seemed to pull something. After a few fast seconds, a flash and a ringing sound erupted from him, disorientating everyone buy himself. Gibbs and DiNozzo felt themselves get hit in the stomachs, and their guns be stolen. After a few minutes, the ringing and lights died down, allowing everyone to see and hear clearly.

"What the hell just happened?" Ziva asked. Gibbs didn't answer, instead he kneeled down, only to see a empty, but small canister like object on the ground. He picked it up and studied it, before growling in frustration.

"This happened." Gibbs stated, before standing back up and showing them the canister. "The bastard snuck in and used a flash bang."

"Uh, boss. Out guns are gone." McGee told him, worry in his voice.

"What?!" Gibbs questioned, but his attention was brought to the balcony of the NCIS lobby, only to see a worried Cynthia Summer, old secretary to Jenny Shepard, but new one to Vance.

"Gibbs, we have a problem." Cynthia told him, worry evident in her voice and on her face.

Seconds later Gibbs was in the room that led to Vance's private room. Cynthia told him Assassin threatened to shoot her, and entered Vance's room. Gibbs went up too the door, before giving a almost silent breath of air. He hastily opened the door and aimed, only to see Assassin kneeling behind a passed out Leon. Vance was breathing, which was a good thing. Getting over the small shock Gibbs aimed at Assassin, only to him to put the muzzle of the gun closer ad deeper to Leon's neck, while waving his, gun filed right hand in a no manner.

"Nah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want me to put Leon in a permanent nap, now do we?" Assassin asked with a sweet, but evil filled tone, before giving off another chuckle.


	7. SWAT, Demands, and DID

**(Outside of NCIS HQ)**

We switch view to the outside of NCIS HQ. Multiple SWAT trucks pulled into the parking spaces, and around the building, while three SWAT helicopters were flying above and around the buildings. Agents from the building were running outside, while SWAT teams exited the trucks, and started gearing up. Some grabbed ghille suits and snipers, and hid in the grass. Others grabbed riot shields, bullet proof vests, and guns and stood/crouched by the sides of the trucks. That's when one of the trucks opened, revealing a grown Caucasian male, with black hair, and standing at 6' foot even. All he wore were black jeans, black dress shoes, and a white shirt, which was mostly covered by a black vest with the word SAWT in large white letters. He seemed to look around, looking at the crowded Agents.

"Hello. My name, is Mike Brewer. Who's in charge here?" He announced and asked. That's when Gibbs stepped up.

"I am. I'm Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs informed, while each stuck out their hands in order to shake. After the shaking was done, they turned to the building.

"What do we got?" Mike questioned.

"Possible terrorist has knocked out and has taken Director Leon Vance as hostage. He threatened to kill him unless the building was cleared." Gibbs informed him.

"Ok. Tech team, get me a connection to him, and try to activate the cameras, we need eyes inside." Mike ordered, receiving a 'Yes sir' from them, before they started to hook up their gear.

"McGee, help them out." Gibbs ordered. McGee nodded, and went to their aid.

"Mans got balls." Mike stated.

"Uh, kid." Gibbs corrected.

"Kid? What do you mean kid?" Mike asked, shocked at the information.

"Yes. He was the one who killed the four army generals in the last two weeks. Considered armed and extremely dangerous." Gibbs informed. But before Mike could say anything, one of the snipers spoke up.

"I've got him in my sights." One of the snipers spoke, while pointing to the front doors of the building. Mike grabbed a pair of binoculars, and looked, only to see as a kid, possibly teenager was crouched down by the doors. He appeared to be moving something, and fast.

"Is that the g-teenager?" Mike questioned, correcting himself and handing the handing Gibbs the Binoculars. Gibbs grabbed him and looked through, only to see Assassin set something up.

"Yeah, yeah that's him." Gibbs answered, while handing the binoculars back.

"Ok. Take him out." Mike ordered to the sniper, much to Gibbs shock.

But before Gibbs could say anything, the sniper adjusted his aim, and fired. Seconds later the bullet hit the glass doors, and Assassin fell down. Everyone cheered, and some of the SWAT even high fived. Mike smiled and looked back through the binoculars, only to gasp at what he saw.

"What the hell?" He questioned, while lowering the binoculars. The question made everyone stop cheering, and the snipers to look back at the door. Gibbs grabbed the binoculars and looked as well, only to be shocked at what he saw. Assassin got back up from falling down, and looked in their direction. He pointed, and...started to laugh. After a few seconds of laughing, he crouched down one more time, and moved something in front and to the side of the doors. He got back up and saluted, before grabbing something in front of him, and walked away. After a few seconds of shock, the SWAT phone rang, much to their surprise. After a few rings, Mike shaily picked it up, and put it near his face.

"H-Hello?" He greeted weakly.

"Whazz up dink." A voice greeted from the other side.

"W-Who is this?" Mike asked.

"The guy whose brain you tried to go splat all over the office. I'm... The Assassin." Assassin answered, while throwing and catching a knife in his hand, while sitting in Vance's chair, with his feet propped up on the desk. Speaking of Leon, he was still knocked out, but in the fetal position, on his table.

"Hello Assassin, I'm SWAT Commander Mike Brewer, lets work out a compromise, and we all leave alive and happy." Mike informed, while having the snipers aim towards Vance's office.

"Sure we can compromise. But first, I have a few...demands." Assassin replied, before getting up from the chair and looking out the window, by moving a few of the blinds. He proceeded to grab a vial from his pockets, and sprinkle it around the room.

"Great, what are they?" Mike questioned, before putting a hand over the bottom of the phone, and turning to a few tech members. "Get thermal on Vance's office immediately." He ordered, before uncovering the phone.

"Well first I want all of those tricky little snipers you have, out their hands up and get of their guns. That means the one's you have in the grass, on the trucks, and lastly, in the helicopters." Assassin ordered with a smirk.

"Ok, every sniper up with their hands raised, and no guns." Mike ordered, while motioning the one next to him to stay down. The others followed orders, and raised their hands, before moving to where the crowd was. But before anything else could be said, a gun shot rang throughout the area. Before the barrel of the sniper was destroyed, causing the sniper to jump up, and Mike and Gibbs to step back in shock.

"I said _all _snipers out in the open. Try to trick me again, and the next bullet goes through your skull." Assassin threatened, before closing the blind and sitting back in the chair.

Ok, ok, it was stupid of me to try to trick you. What are your other demands?" Mike asked.

"Secondly, oh this one is long. Do you have a pen and paper?" Assassin questioned.

"Yeah, right here." Mike answered, before being handed a pen and notepad. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Well first, put the phone on speaker." Assassin ordered. Mike did as he was told, and sat the phone down, before turning it on the speaker. "Am I live?" Assassin asked.

"Uh, yes you are." Mike answered, giving curious glances to Gibbs.

"Great, now here is the major demand. You are too send a few SWAT members, maybe some soldiers, some FBI, CIA, and NCIS Agents, and NCIS Agent Timothy McGee to Chicago Illinois." Assassin started, but then stopped to make sure Mike had it down. "There they will go to the coordinates that follow, Zulu, Tango, Beta, Alpha."

"Then they must acquire a construction crew, and police to block the street off, before venturing to the coordinates. After that they will come across a, lot where a two story building burned down."

"After that the construction crew, and maybe the others will start to dig. After about fifty feet of concrete and dirt, they will come across one ta three large black crates. After that they are to hook up the crates to copters, and bring them to Alamogordo Air Base in New Mexico, if it's safe for humans." Assassin listed, while using one hand to carve stuff into Vance's desk.

"Okaayy." Mike replied, confused at the demand.

"There you will have either a robot, of people wearing contamination suits to open the crates. After that, you will see that I was trying to save America." Assassin finished, while getting up and walking towards the table. There, with one hand, grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, before drinking it in a one shot.

"Ok. And, how will this proved your trying to save America?" Mike questioned.

"You people are so naïve. Can't even tell when a terrorist infiltrates the army." Assassin scoffed, while throwing the glass onto the floor, sending pieces of glass to go everywhere.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked.

"It means what it means. Now get the moving, unless you want to find another NCIS director." Assassin threatened.

"Ok, ok. I'll see what I can do." Mike stated, before turning to his tech guys. "Anything on thermal yet?"

"Uh Sir, thermal says that Vance's office isn't there. It's just showing a big black glob." One of the tech guys answered, confused at the outcome.

"What?!" Mike asked, and both he and Gibbs ran to check, only to see that is was true. The screen showed the NCIS building. But one part of it, where Vance's office was supposed to be, was nothing but a black globe. That's when the psychopathic laughter of Assassin came from the phone. "How did you do this?!" Mike demanded.

"Oh you people are so, _so _stupid." Assassin said, while pulling the vial from his pocket. "Don't you people know, that lead cancels out thermal sight?" He questioned, while throwing the vial up, but catching it before it could break.

"Lead?"

"Yeah lead. Even though it could kill us, hahahaha, I sprinkled it around the office. No more head shots for you." Assassin informed, before laughing and spinning around in the chair.

"You're insane." Mike stated, before turning to Gibbs. "Where do you find these guys?" He asked, only to receive a shrug from Gibbs.

"I'm the definition of insane." Assassin replied, before putting the wial bak into his pocket. "Now, get to work. Bye, bye."

"Wait, I have questions." Mike stated.

"Ok goody, questions. My favorite color is blue, I have brown eyes, my favorite food is pizza, my favorite soda is Dr. Pepper, I used a riot shield to negate the bullet your sniper tried killing me with, and if you want to know what I put before the front doors." Assassin said, before cutting himself with a chuckle. "You come here and find out yourself." Assassin said, in a dark, evil filled tone.

"Where'd you get a riot shield?"

"Turns out it was used to solve a murder. Lucky break for me, but sucky break for you." Assassin answered, needing it in a fake sad tone. "Ok, now get a move on. We wouldn't want Vance dead, now do we?" Assassin asked, before hanging up. Assassin proceeded to fold his ands and put them behind his head, before putting his feet on the table, waiting for this to play out. Mike gave a sigh as he hung up, before facing the SWAT.

"Ok, I'm going to need some volunteers." Mike stated. All SWAT looked at each other in uncertainty, before a few steeped up. "Ok, good. Go get ready, it's gonna be a long few days." They nodded, before leaving to get ready, that's when Mike turned to Gibbs. "We're gonna need Agent McGee or this."

"I've heard, and I won't allow it. I'm not sending one of my agents into what could be a trap." Gibbs replied. The two stared each other down, each trying to brake the other. That was, until their attention was brought to McGee.

"I'm gonna go boss." McGee spoke up, surprising his friends.

"Are you sure McGee?" Gibbs questioned, to which McGee nodded. "Ok, well get ready." Gibbs ordered, before McGee nodded and left eith the others.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." Mike said, while putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't like it either. But what can we do? Kid's one-hundred percent pure psychopath." Gibbs stated.

"I do not believe it is that simple Jethro." Ducky spoke up, while walking upfront towards the too.

"What do you mean Dock?" Gibbs asked, while he and Mike faced Ducky.

"Well I discovered something when I was doing a psyche evaluation on 'Assassin' during the interrogation you did with him. And, now I believe it is true.

"And, what would that be?" Mike questioned

"That young Assassin, suffers from a case of D.I.D." Ducky answered.


End file.
